


Dream of you

by stargarnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet





	Dream of you

You stood next to me, talking to me as we looked over the water of the river. There was only a slight breeze. You took my hand on the rail, our fingers intertwining, our bodies moving closer. I looked up at your face, lit by the moon and the street lamps behind us. You smiled down on me gently, asked what I was thinking about. I had no real answer, I smiled in response. You swapped your hand, your left holding my left as you stepped behind me.

You pushed my hair away and over my right shoulder, as you had seen me do countless times before. You brushed my skin in the process. An obvious shiver went through me. You must of thought I was cold as you wrapped your right arm around my waist, your arm across my body, hand falling on my left hip. Or maybe you didn't think I was cold at all.

I leant into your body, feeling the warmth and the strength you had shown me so many times. I brought your left arm up to join it's mate, around my waist. You pulled me closer against your torso, your chin resting upon my exposed shoulder. Your head tilted to the side, your nose and mouth nuzzling my neck. You breathed in deeply and told me how much you loved my scent and longed for it when I was absent. I sighed and tightened my grip on your hand, bringing it to my cheek, to feel it there.

You cupped my face with your hand, turning me in your arms. Your thumb caressed my temple and ran down along my cheek. It continued towards my mouth, gently brushing over my lips. I watched you the whole time, not believing that you could possibly be displaying this kind of open affection for me or any sort of attraction. I scanned your face for any hint of a smirk or indication that you were teasing. There were none. Your face was relaxed but held a faint frown as you scanned mine. Were you looking for the same thing? Did you think I would not welcome this attention from you? I loved you and you knew that. I don't think you fully understood the extent of my love for you. You. My friend, confidante, fellow mischief maker. We were there for each other in times of pain and joy, success and failure, silliness and total seriousness.

Your gaze settled on my eyes yet flickered to my mouth. Full lips parted, only slightly but enough for me to see your tongue moisten them. I looked down between us. My hands rested on the gentle curve of your waist, my fingers splayed to cover as much surface area as possible, my thumbs working in small circles. I lifted my eyes to yours once more, my eyebrows arched in question. Your caress of my face had continued throughout but stopped as our eyes held. Your hand threaded through my collected hair at the nape of my neck, cradling my head, fingertips working on my skin.

You said my name in a breath. With one last look at my eyes, you closed yours and claimed my mouth, so very gently, but so very confidently. The softness of your kiss both surprised and impressed me. You massaged my lips with your movements. I answered your attention equally. My fingers clutched at the fabric beneath my hands, grazing the flesh underneath. I wanted more but was wary of changing the momentum, thinking you would vanish from under my hands. Your hand at my hip pulled me the remaining distance between us. You wanted more too.

I moved a hand to your face, feeling the contours under my fingertips. I captured your bottom lip between my own. You inhaled sharply, your hands frozen in place. You opened your eyes, looked directly into mine. I smiled. Closing my eyes again I moved back into the kiss, to which you responded, massaging my hip with the heel of your hand, holding my jaw with the other. I swept my tongue inside your bottom lip, withdrawing and nibbling it with my teeth. This elicited a moan of pleasure which I felt in my chest, against yours. You pulled your lips away, and looked at me with a mixture of uncertainty and hunger. Did I look the same? Did you mirror my expression?

I brushed my fingers over your lips this time, earning small pecks in the process. I smiled, you always make me smile. You smirked and snorted slightly in response, little crinkles at the corners of your eyes and mouth. Your face quickly softened again as you cradled my head, bringing our lips back to where they belonged, moving together, lit by the moonlight and the street lamps.


End file.
